


Top or Bottom

by n0elle



Series: Love like Fire [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Being Walked In On, Boys Dormitory, Canon Compliant, Cuddly Fred Weasley, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Gryffindor, Handcuffs, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hogwarts Misbehaviour, Illegitimate Daughter, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk, Porn With Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strong Female Characters, Uncomfortable George Weasley, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0elle/pseuds/n0elle
Summary: Fred and Andy misbehave in the boy's dormitory, Fred shows both sides of his personality and so does Andy...Very long and Naughty with fluffy cuteness at the end
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Love like Fire [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694311
Kudos: 21





	Top or Bottom

Fred was lying on his bed in the 6th year boy’s dormitory - his top button undone and tie loosened, sleeves rolled up, one arm behind his head, one knee bent - idly flipping through the pages of a Playwizard magazine, one eyebrow raised lazily. His brother was opposite him, sifting through his trunk slowly but intensely.

“I swear it was here... I’m sure of it...”

“And I’m sure you’ll find it Georgie boy, though I don’t know why you’re bothering, I’d just wait until he forgets about it.”

George was searching for a stray galleon - that he just knew was there - to cover a betting debt that was beginning to catch up with him.

“He looked pretty mad last time, he said if I didn’t have it next time he saw me there’d be trouble. I wouldn’t want to put it to chance, he’s a pretty hefty fellow. Anyway, he was in the common room when I came through and I don’t know if he saw me. He might be waiting down there for me. This face is too beautiful to risk it”.

“Hm”, scoffed Fred, who had gone through this whole conversation uninterestedly, hardly looking up from his Playwizard.

The door burst open and in walked Andromeda.

“You alright?” said Fred. George greeted her more warmly. “Andy! Hello. Whatcha’ up to?”.

“George! Not much, I’ve just come to see this brother of yours. How are you?”. She ignored Fred’s comments.

“Oh you know, not bad... all the better for seeing you.”. She laughed in reply, strolling over to where Fred was lounging.

“You look... busy” she smirked. He glanced up at her boredly, a single eyebrow raised.

“Hello to you too.”

Suddenly registering his reading material, her expression changed from slightly cheeky to mildly irked. Not because of what he was reading, but because he was paying her even less than attention than the minimal amount he was giving his Playwizard. Noticing this change, he looked up at her, devilish sparkle and his eye and with mock concern that said 'I know exactly what the problem is so don’t even bother to answer’, he said: “problem?”.

If looks could kill, he thought to himself. She was gorgeous when she was angry and he loved to taunt and tease her like this.

Andy took a step forwards, he tossed the magazine onto his bedside table and sat on the edge of his bed. Grabbing her by the waist, Fred pulled Andy towards him, looking up at her. He kissed his fingers then tapped them on her lips, reaching his hands up to her face. “Beautiful”. He began to push her downwards by the shoulders. Fred saw her make the decision, the way it flashed across her eyes: stay mad at him or submit. He guided her down until she was on her knees in front of him. Reaching down, he tilted her chin up to face him. "You. Are. Mine" he whispered to her. The way his voice rattled sent a chill down her spine.

George looked up, rather embarrassed at what he saw, not shocked though, He kind of knew Fred was - like this. George never quite understood it. He always liked to make sure a woman was treated like a goddess, that was what really did it for George... And the ladies too, he smirked to himself. Nevertheless, Fred did seem equally successful with the ladies. George only had to look in front of him. Here was Andromeda Black, the very definition of ‘Strong independent woman’. She was feisty and righteous, with a temper to match. Stubborn as anything, no one could change her opinion or beat her in an argument. She truly was made of fire, and yet here she was, kneeling obediently before his brother, gazing up at him. He flicked his wand subtly to draw the drapes of his own bed, creating a barrier between himself and the two and hurried his search for the Galleon. As much as he didn’t want to go down without it - risking a broken nose, he also didn’t want to see his brother have his way with a fifth year, which was what he expected was about to happen.

Remembering that George was still in the room, Fred thought about what to do next. He wanted to make use of Andy kneeling in front of him but George still hadn’t left yet and it wasn’t really an activity that could be done discreetly. He sighed. Maybe George might become too uncomfortable and leave. Either way, Fred was going to get him back for this.

After a moment's thought Fred shuffled onto the bed then reached over and grabbed the Playwizard, opening it up. As Andy stood up, Fred commanded with a whisper: “take them off”. Andy obliged and her red lace thong dropped to the floor. She half-heartedly kicked it under the bed as if to hide it.

Motioning for Andy to join him, she climbed onto his lap, tucking her head into his neck. He handed her the Playwizard and she looked up at him quizzically. When he nodded, she began to slowly turn the pages. At maybe the third or fourth page she stopped, lingering. A witch was spread-eagled on a bed, limbs tied to each to a different bedpost. The wizard was dripping hot wax from a red candle over her body and there were some kind of devices on her nipples. In another image, a wizard had his hand around her neck and the other hand’s fingers inside her. The third showed him straddling her with his fingers in her mouth and his member inside her. He watched her gazing at the images intently and began to stroke her bare skin which was now exposed under her skirt. She moaned quietly with the shock but pushed herself downwards against him. He rubbed gently. He couldn’t believe how wet she was. “We could try that y’ know.”, Fred said in a husky low tone in her ear

Andy blushed: part embarrassment and part excitement. “Can we? I’d like to but I’d want- Freddie ohhhh” she moaned as He slipped two fingers inside her without warning. “want what petal?” He carried on nonchalantly, still circling her clit with his thumb. whilst also rubbing the two fingers on just the right spot inside her. He turned the page, and they were now looking at a witch with her hands cuffed behind her back, on her knees in front of a wizard, him inside her mouth. He felt himself stiffening. Andy was trembling now, he really needed to get George to leave. Hearing whimpering, he whispered in her ear: "Not yet.". She bit her lip, leaning her head back.

Awkward coughing indicated that George had heard the whimpers and moans too. There was a rustling of a cloak and with a sigh, George strode across the room, his head pointed firmly away from Fred's bed. He opened the door hurriedly and Fred's conscience weighed in.

"George".

George turned around uncomfortably. He looked an unpleasant mixture of pissed off and embarrassed. "What Fred?". Fred reached across to his bedside drawer - one arm still unashamedly clutched around Andy's chest, who was now tucked into Fred's neck, blushing with embarrassment - and pulled out a bag of coins. Fumbling with the tie he opened up the bag, spilling half of the coins into his trunk by accident. He rummaged around for a Galleon and tossed it to George.

"Give us -hmm let's see" He looked down at the Playwizard, then at Andy. "about an hour and ten -eh Georgie, see nobody comes up?" He winked. George shook his head at Fred's cheek. He chuckled and left the room. "Have fun Andy...". Quite what they needed a whole hour for George didn't even want to know.

As the door swung shut Fred stood up, one arm still clutching Andy. Andy looked up at him, surprised that he had denied her her climax. Had he forgotten? she wondered. When he looked down at her and met her gaze, she realized he absolutely hadn’t. Fred wanted to play.

He released her and walked away deliberately. Now in the middle of the room, he turned to her and beckoned. “Dance with me”.

Andy, who had been standing by the bed, watching curiously, walked over into his open arms willingly - still with the feeling of an itch that hadn’t been scratched. She shivered as he snaked his hands around her waist, coming to rest on her behind. As he swayed them back and forth, Fred spun around slowly. Their hips gyrated against each other slowly and Andy lay her head against Fred's chest, bringing his mouth right next to her ear. She could feel his breath hot on her neck and her skin prickled.

"I like this..." Andy said softly. One of Fred's hands squeezed in reply, grabbing a handful of Andy's bottom. "And I like this..." Fred growled into her ear. "Oh yeah? And what else do you like hmm?" Andy teased. He took a step back and looked her up and down.

"Well, I like these... ", he said, moving both hands round to cup her breasts. "And I like this... ", a hand sliding up to squeeze her throat gently. "And I really like this.", his hand slid further up and slid a finger into her mouth. Andy rolled it around with her tongue, caressing the tip. Fred had 'danced' them over to the bed once again, by no mistake or coincidence. As the backs of his legs touched the bed, he flopped down, leaving Andy standing in front of him once again. She leaned over him, unzipping his trousers, about to dive into his boxers for the goods.

"Turn around." Andy did as she was instructed, curious as to what Fred was planning. Her mind flashed for a second to the magazine she had been flicking through minutes ago. Picking up his wand, Fred furrowed his brow and began to mutter. 

"Hmm, 'sericum' something was it? Or Capistro? No. Hmm, right then." Andy loved hearing Fred's internal monologue. He usually kept his thoughts to himself but in his 'pre-coital' state, he would often think out loud. She especially loved hearing him mutter the Latin-derived spells and charms, and Fred knew this. Recently, they had begun - when they had more time and less likelihood of interruption - to devise and experiment with his own charms and spells. This was great fun as they had always like to try new things. The most recent was a potion that Fred had poured over her body that enhanced sensation wherever it had touched. They had only used a small amount, on her nipples and her sweet spot on her neck - but this was enough. It had turned these seemingly normal parts of her body into pleasure points with the sensitivity of her clitoris. Fred and Andy had only wondered about the kind of pleasure she might get if they put it on her clit, but they had not mustered the courage to try it yet. Andy's favorite experience, however, was slightly different. Fred had often asked to bugger her and she had been set against it. No discussion, but on his birthday this year, she had given in. 'Just the once can't hurt'. The irony in this statement was not lost on either of them, for it hadn't been an experience that she'd loved. He did take it slow to be fair to him. Agonizingly slow in fact, but she still found it painful, and not all that pleasurable. The only part that she'd liked was the incredible sensation of being filled. She'd always assumed that Fred wouldn't ask her to do it again, but a few months later, they were making out and he told her he had something new to try - "double the feeling" - and with the way his eyes gleamed excitedly, What could she do but agree. Hmm yes... That had been an intense experience...

"Rubrum lux lucis". The lighting in the room turned a dim, dark red. "Sericum Conligo". Andy felt her wrists tighten together and she wriggled. It was a soft fabric, silk she thought.

"Now turn back around. Kneel". Andy found herself in the same position as she was earlier this afternoon before George left. Fred reached down and grasped both sides of her shirt, then pulled. Hard. Buttons clattered to the floor. He pulled it off, along with a lacy red bra, matching to the thong she had removed earlier, that he unclasped effortlessly. Next, he reached into his boxers and pulled out his now hard cock. Eagerly Andy bent forward, arms still bound behind her back and took Fred in her mouth. Instinctively Fred's hands went to the back of her head, burying his fingers in her hair. As she bobbed up and down, Fred's breath shortened. The fact that she couldn't use her hands meant she took him further in her mouth and it was amazing. Fred felt himself relaxing into it, groaning. Just as he thought he was climbing towards finishing, he remembered his plans. Shit. 

"ughh Andy Stop". She stilled and looked up at him, her eyes, wide and his cock still buried in her mouth. She really was a sight to behold. Fred eased her off of him and pulled her onto the bed on top of him.

Picking up his wand, he muttered "Solvo" and Andy felt her hands spring free. She was almost disappointed, she had enjoyed relinquishing control to Fred. More so than usual, she thought to herself. He expertly flipped her over so that he was on top of her and trailed a hand down from her chin to the top of her thighs. She hadn't realized that she had been holding her breath until he reached the junction between her legs and she gasped. Fred was good with his hands it had to be said. He teased her with his fingers, swirling around her clit, dipping between her lips, tracing her entrance, but never giving in and pushing inside, all while nipping and biting a trail along her collarbones and down to her breasts. Just as she began to lay back and relax into it, he stopped. She opened her mouth, lost for words but she felt warm, firm hands around her waist guiding her up and the need for speaking dissipated. Fred pulled her close to him and kissed her on the forehead, before turning her around to face his trunk. He took a step forwards, pushing her from behind and her hips collided with the top of the trunk. He brushed her hair to one side, peppering kisses across her shoulder and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"love I'm gonna need you to pick up those coins I dropped in my trunk". Andy tried to look round at him, confused. 

"Trust me." He replied and hesitantly she bent over and leaned into the trunk, reaching down to the coins. Andy felt Fred's hands under her skirt, creeping to her entrance. He didn't tease for long and soon she felt his member pressing against her. She straightened as he sank into her and let out a breathy moan. 

"The coins..." He reminded her, and she began to bend over again, reaching into the trunk. As she did, the sensation of Fred inside her completely changed... She was almost bent double as if trying to touch her toes and her hips were wedged between Fred's and the side of the trunk. The cold metal of the trunk's fastenings made her skin prickle and the constant friction and feeling of fullness was mind-numbing. Fred was groaning behind her with each thrust. She suddenly remembered her task, when her fist tightened on a silver sickle and began to cut off the blood supply to her fingers. She bent further, reaching around for more of the coins. The sensation deepened again and Fred and Andy moaned simultaneously. She managed to pick up 3 bronze knuts and a silver sickle before she began to lose herself... She reached for another sickle that she had just spotted, but this coincided with Fred sinking into her again, touching just the right spot and she was sent over the edge. She contracted around Fred, moaning as she came. Her hands clenched on the coins and Fred smirked - watching her come undone at his touch, bringing a hand to her nipple and squeezing. He had slowed his speed slightly, to ease her down from her climax and she finally stopped contracting around him.

"That. Was. Amazing." She breathed in between his thrusts.

"Oh, we're not done yet sweetheart..." replied Fred. "You still haven't collected all those coins up.".

Andy reached down again, only to be met by a shock of pleasure. She managed to pick up a small pile of coins in one of the corners while Fred was on his outward stroke but she very nearly dropped them all as he pushed into her again. She felt herself start to climb again and this was only added to when Fred brought his hand round to her clit, moving in circles. It was not long before she climaxed for the second time and once again Fred slowed his rhythm to bring her down slowly. Her third climax came in quick succession and she dropped all of the coins that she had gathered so far back into the trunk.

Fred's breath was drawing short and his thrusts became faster and more frantic. "lay your hands flat on the floor of the trunk", he instructed and Andy mustered the last of her energy reaching down. She had to stand on tiptoe and even then her hands weren't properly flattened against the floor but as Fred filled her again, she almost screamed in pleasure. It felt as if Fred, who was pretty well above average, had grown by 10 times and this, accompanied by the circles that Fred was tracing around her clit resulted in the most intense climax she had experienced yet. As she pulsed and contracted around him he pushed into her one last time and came deep inside. They stood there a few minutes, Fred still tracing gentle circles, riding out the aftershocks, both waiting for their breathing and heartbeats to return to normal. After a little while, Fred pulled out of her and helped her stand back up, spinning her around to pull her into his arms and planting kisses all over her face, shoulders, and neck. He took her hand and went to pull her towards the bed when he realized her legs were trembling. There were red lines across her hips where the metal of the trunk had rubbed and cut into her skin with the friction and pressure of Fred behind her.

"Are you okay? Do these hurt?" He asked, his puppy dog eyes full of genuine concern.

"Mm Fine" Andy mumbled with a small smile. Fred still looked troubled, as though he didn't want to let it go, but didn't want to push it either.

Lifting her up, he carried Andy to his bed, gently putting her down. He lay down next to her, pulling the sheet over them both to cover them and wrapped his arms around her middle after waving his wand to turn the lights back to normal.

Andy loved being held in his big strong arms. She felt so safe, so loved. It was bliss and a combination of endorphins and exhaustion from the four orgasms she'd had sent her pretty quickly to sleep. Fred nuzzled into her neck and whispered: "I love you, Andromeda Black". Her hair lay like a halo on the pillow and in this raw, peaceful state she looked oh so beautiful.

Fred must have drifted off too for he awoke, nuzzled into Andy, an unfamiliar thumping noise filling his ears. A split second passed and he suddenly registered what the sound was. Footsteps climbing the stone staircase up to his dormitory. Fast. He was about to jump up and dress when there was a knock at the door, then not a split second later, it was flung open anyway and in came a sheepish George, followed by Lee Jordan who was saying something along the lines of "Why are we knocking it's our flippin' dormitory", and Kenneth Towler, who was grumbling about being late for dinner.

One by one, eyebrows raised as the three boys registered the pair in Fred's bed.

"What the-"

"Shhhhh" Fred cut Lee off, motioning to the sleeping goddess in his bed. Giving her a kiss on the cheek, Fred pried himself away from Andy, making sure to keep her covered by the sheet to protect her modesty for she was completely bare under the sheet. He pulled a shirt over his head and reached around for his boxers, pulling them on too. Andy stirred, reaching out for Fred - to no avail - but she didn't wake. Luckily Fred thought as she would be embarrassed with all the boys in here. They weren't at all nasty about it, although Fred got a few laddish winks and nudges from Lee and Kenneth as they gathered their things and left the room. It was just George, Fred and Andy left now and Fred felt a lot more comfortable.

Andy stirred and reached out for Fred again and her face grew troubled when she didn't find him. 

"Freddie?". Fred reached down and took her hand and she settled once again. 

"Did ya see our favourite debt collector?", Fred asked George, in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, ran right into him going down to the common room. Thanks for lending me the cash." 

"Not at all Georgie-Boy", Fred grinned. George didn't reply and an awkward silence ensued. After a minute or two, George piped up

"Uh, Fred, I'm sorry they stormed in, I tried to knock but-", Fred cut him off,

"No No, Not at all, you did a great job - it all went smoothly...". With a cheeky eyebrow wiggle, the awkwardness between them dissipated and they both laughed. The laughter caused Andy to stir and her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes met Fred's and she smiled. 

"Freddie, that was insane. I love you so much...", she murmured. He blinked down at her, smiling back.

"You're insane, I love you so much", he spoke in reply. He leaned down and kissed her, long and slow. "Can I get you anything? Need a glass of water? Want something to eat?".

"Stop fussing Freddie! I'm fine.". Andy sat up and suddenly blushed when she saw George sitting on his bed.

"Hi George...", she mumbled, suddenly aware that he had just watched a very intimate moment between her and Fred, and when she last saw him, Fred's fingers were inside her and she had been pretty much climaxing. George didn't seem to be bothered though and said brightly:

"Hiya Andy"

Andy trying and failing to cover the trail of love bites along her collarbones, embarrassed. This didn't go unnoticed by Fred. 

"Love its just Georgie, he knows what we get up to, silly". 

"Yeah... all the gory detail", George winked at her. "Hey, Freddie, can I look at your Defence against the Dark arts Homework?". Fred got up, fished around in his trunk, pulled out a sheet of parchment, and walked across the room. Quickly they were deep in conversation leaving Andy to her own devices.

Pulling the rest of the sheet around her, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. Or at least tried to... Her head started spinning and before she could sit back down knees buckled and she crumpled to the floor. 

"Shit Fred What'd you do to her?" George quipped as they both rushed over to her. 

"I'm fine." She said, waving the boys away. "Fred can you get me a glass of water. Please." It wasn't quite a question and Fred obliged. George offered Andy his hand and reluctantly she took it. He helped her back onto the end of the bed then took a step back and sighed, shooting Andy an apologetic smile.

"What's wrong then Andykins? We haven't had a chat in ages, do I need to smack that brother of mine?". Andy laughed. He was right, they hadn't talked properly for a while. In fact, it was George that she'd made friends with first - followed by Fred who, after a while, became more than friends and swept her off her feet. 

"No George, you don't need to smack him. I just skipped lunch that's all. And then I wasn't expecting Fred to- I uh, wasn't expecting this-afternoon. I guess just low-blood sugar or whatever.". George seemed satisfied with this answer and shot her a smile.

"And anyway, I'm perfectly capable of handling him if he misbehaves. Don't you worry.", at that moment Fred walked back into the room looking from George and Andy who both burst out laughing. 

"Freddie, I hear you aren't keeping this lady well fed... I have to say I'm disappointed in you." Fred still wore his puppy-dog eyes and he perched next to his girlfriend, offering her the glass of water. 

"What does he mean love?". Andy looked at him firmly

"Nothing. Can you get my clothes.". Fred traipsed the room picking up Andy's school uniform and underwear from where Fred had thrown them. Her jumper was hung on the corner of Lee's bed, one lace topped black stocking by the bathroom, the other by the door. Her skirt, shirt, tie, and bra dropped by the bed. George leaned back on his bed, amused. 

"uhh, wheres your... um...", She assumed that he was talking about her underwear and replied:

“I think they’re under the bed”. He found them after a short search. George stood up to leave the room to give her some privacy, “see you guys in five?”. 

“No, I think we’ll take a shower instead“ Andy replied. She turned to Fred “skip dinner?” 

“Er No. love you need to eat.” He replied 

“ ‘Er No’ “ she mimicked. “What I need is-“ she finished this sentence by crashing her lips against his. And after a few seconds he relented. 

“Fine - you win - but we - we’re going - on - a - late night - trip - to the kitchens” he mumbled between kisses.

The door swung shut and George strolled down the stairs shaking his head. He never did understand who wore the trousers in that relationship. The difference an hour or two makes eh... There was a stark contrast between Andy on her knees in front of Fred doing exactly as she was told and Fred hovering at Andy’s beck and call, doing exactly as he was told. 

They were quite a pair. One topping from the bottom and the other bottoming from the top. But they wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
